Ruby in the Rough
by Celesteisthequeenofcosplaymeow
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up with a bang, Literally, at the guild one day. Soon after Crime Sorciere show up. What the connection?
1. Chapter 1

Mira Jane pov

It was an average day at the guild. Master was out, Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Ezra was eating cake, and levy was reading. I had just finished talking to Lisanna about shipping couples. I know she used to have a major crush on Natsu. She tells me she's got an eye on someone else...

I love matchmaking couples. I mean, it took forever with Alzack and Bisca... And there are so many matches that are so right for each other. Like-

"Bang"

A large sound cuts off my thoughts. Normally I would ignore stuff like that but the sound seemed different somehow. Almost like a pop! I looked around the guild, hoping to find the noises location...! There! In the centre of the guild there is a slight transparent glow. I'm not surprised to find that no one else has noticed. The glow suddenly stops and then a little girl appears. She looks the same age as Wendy and has bright red hair with a blue streak covering half her face.

Girl's? Pov

I wake up in the centre of my guild, fairy tail. Something is bugging me, like a memory at the back of my mind, but I just can't seem to place it. I get up off of the floor and walk to the bar... Everyone looks younger than before... Melissa must've gotten stronger before I passed out. Melissa is Ultear's daughter, and she has a mild power of time ark. Her power is able to show people what it was like in the past, but normally it is limited to 1 to 2 people... How long was I pasted out?! I walk down the stairs and spot Mrs Mirajane.

"Mrs Mirajane?"

"Please call me Mira. What is it?"

"Where is Melissa?"

"I don't know someone called Melissa. Sorry"

That is so strange. How could she not know Melissa? Everyone knows Melissa! I begin to pace back and forth until my feet get tired. I ask Mrs Mirajane for a strawberry cheesecake, preferably a whole cake, and begin to eat... And eat... Until I'm so sick of strawberries (which are my favourite fruit) that I wanna throw cake at someone.

Mirajane pov

That child is so peculiar. She is very polite and like strawberry cheesecake. Who does that remind me of? I wonder...

Oh my! The poor child. I wonder what wrong. Who is Melissa? Who is she?

Girl pov

This is probably Adrian and Igneel's idea. Of course they would be able to convince the guild not to know Melissa and I. What about Layla? Layla and Igneel is Uncle Natsu's children. Adrian is Uncle Gray's child. And Rex, who I forgot to mention, is Uncle Gajeel's child. Just so you know my name is Ruby. I'm my mother's child. Maybe if I find mommy- I mean mother she might be able to help.

Lucy's pov

I noticed Mira talking to a little girl no older than Wendy, and as I watched it began to dawn on me that she looked just like Ezra. Well... Her hair and back look like Ezra. I don't know about her face. The girl was mumbling to herself about how "those two boys are gonna get it." That they "are gonna pay for getting the guild in on a joke." And that "I hope Adrian and Igneel know what's good for them and run." Now that part startled me. What does she know about Igneel? Natsu would want to hear this.

Natsu pov

"Flame brain" Gray exclaims as he throws a table towards my face. I dodge just in time to see it hit Elfman get hit in the head with it. I was about to say something extremely nasty until...

"...and Igneel..."

Igneel. I look around for my lost father. I didn't see a big red dragon anywhere so I looked for the person who said it. The voice was familiar but I didn't know who said it until I noticed a little girl pacing the guild. When did she get here?!

Ruby pov

I feel a change in the air and I spin around. Mother is good at that too. I look up to see uncle Natsu running at me. I'm so relieved. Uncle Natsu is too dense to play around like Igneel and Adrian. I turn to him and...

"What do you know about Igneel?"

He asks.

Natsu pov

"What do you know about Igneel?"

I ask.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday."

The girl says shaking her head. She seemed relieved.

"He and Adrian have probably convinced the guild to play a prank on Rex, Layla, Melissa and I."

Who's Melissa and Layla? Who's Adrian and Rex? Who is this girl?

The girl's eyes quickly darken. Did I say that out loud?

The girl sighs shaking her head.

"Uncle Natsu-" she starts...

"UNCLE NATSU?!" I exclaim.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby pov  
>I'm talking to uncle Natsu about Igneel but he doesn't seem to remember me or Melissa or Adrian. Uncle Natsu yells as I start to explain to him about the prank. Well... I think it is a prank.<p>

Lucy pov  
>I spit out my drink which coincidently I happened to order just before I heard that. Uncle Natsu?! Since when did that happen? I look over and notice that Natsu has no idea what's happening. I get up and walk over to Natsu and the girl.<p>

Ruby pov  
>I notice aunt lucy walk over to us. Finally someone with some sense.<br>"Aunt lucy" I ask. "Where is Melissa and Layla?"

Lucy pov  
>For a second I thought she meant my mother. But she seems too young to have known mommy.<br>"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't know a Melissa. Layla was my mother" I explain. The girl looked like she was holding back tears for a moment but then it was gone. Maybe it was a trick of the light. "I'm sorry for your trouble Aunt Lucy" she says. "My names just Lucy." I say trying to cheer the child up. "What's your name?"  
>She looked troubled all of the sudden, like that was the most surprising question anyone asked her.<p>

Ruby pov  
>I stare at her, eyes wide. They... They really don't know me... Or Melissa, or Layla, or Adrian, or Rex, or Igneel. Well not the best friend Igneel I know. Aunt lucy isn't very good at lying. I have to hold my head up high and figure this out. "My name is Ruby Fernandez. My friends are Melissa Milkovich, Rex Redfox, Adrian Fullbuster, and Igneel and Layla Dragneel. I know that none of you know me or any of the people I named and everyone is younger in age,appearance and maturity." I sighed. No one recognised me.<p>

Juvia pov  
>Ruby-chan said that Gray-sama has a child. And so does Gajeel-kun Natsu-kun and Ultear-san. Juvia wonders who new love rival will be.<p>

Gray pov  
>What?! Me with a kid?! Bu-but I don-don't like anyone! And what's with Natsu? Two kids? Really? He can barely take care of himself. Wait... Did that kid say Fernandez?<p>

Erza pov  
>That child... Ruby her name is. Did she say Fernandez? Is she related to Jellal? Or maybe she is Jellal's daughter! But this is in the future... I wonder who ends up with him? Not that I'm jealous or anything. Maybe she can tell us who her mother is.<p>

Ruby pov  
>I watched my mothers facial features change from confused to thinking to surprise to jealousy to thinking again. I'm one of the few people who can read her like a book. She wants to know who mother is. Suddenly I feel the world start to spin. It's rotates faster and faster. I hear voices murmuring something but it's something I can't understand. My vision starts to blur, black spots filling in my view until...<br>Nothing

Erza pov  
>I watch as Ruby begins to pale. At first I thought it was because of the whole guild which had mysteriously gathered around her. But I soon realised that was not the case. I scoop up Ruby and she shivers. I'm guessing my armour is too cold. I hand Ruby over to Mira and requip into my normal clothes. I do own normal clothes. It was a long sleeved dress which went down to my shin. I pick up Ruby again and start to quickly walk to Masters office.<p>

Mirajane pov  
>I didn't know that Ezra had a motherly bone In her body. Sure she is mature but being nice isn't one of her strong points. I look around. Everyone also looks baffled. I watched as Lucy rushed to match Erza's pace, while dragging Natsu and Gray with her. I look towards Gajeel. Him? With a son?! Who would be his girlfriend let alone wife? I see him sitting with Levy as she researched something. Ohhhhhh... That's who.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry for not posting in a while... school started and ive been busy doing masses of homework.**

**And also forgot to mention i dont own Fairy tail... yeahhhhhhhh... oops.**

Ultear pov  
>Crime sorciore have just finished bringing down another dark guild called The Black Basalisks. They weren't very tough considering the fact that our "guild" has a wizard saint. Speaking of Jellal... I mean thinking... But not daydreaming. No! Cause it's strictly off limits. He has a major thing for Erza but he is punishing himself for what he's done. Even though Erza has forgiven him and the reason he went insane was because of me. I've caused both Meredy and Jellal pain and suffering...<br>Anyway, so Jellal has been way more edgy than usual. Meredy has this theory that it is whenever something is happening to Erza. It's possible. He would probably try to split himself in two to communicate telepathically. If that's what it took to see her. Sigh. We should go to fairy tail to ease his nerves. I'll say we have a dark guild we are tracking. He'll ask where. I'll say you'll find out. We get to fairy tail. He freaks out. We leave. He is no longer edgy. See? Simple! Ok... Onto step one. "Jellal?! We're tracking a dark guild!"...

Erza pov  
>It's been five hours since Ruby showed up in the guild. She hasn't woken up since she fainted. Master just arrived and doesn't know how she got here and Wendy can't heal her. Carla has gone to get poluyusica and I haven't left Ruby's side since she collapsed. I don't know why but I feel an attachment deep down in my heart, like a warm feeling along with worry for this little girl. Wendy says when I went to get master a little while ago Ruby started hyperventilating, but when I'm near, she is calm. I hear the guild doors open but don't even bother to leave the infirmary. I'm not leaving you Ruby!<p>

Jellal pov  
>I knew it. I. Knew it. I. Knew. It. When Ultear said we were going to track another dark guild she had that gleam in her eye. She was up to something and that something was once again fairy tail. Why is it that every guild we face is around this area? Does fairy tail know about it? What about Erza? I... I shouldn't be thinking about Erza. I sigh and look up just in time to see Meredy push me through the doors of the Fairy tail guild. Even though there was a dull roar resounding round the guild, it seemed very quiet. I looked around. At first glance I couldn't see any red haired, armour wearing, Titania, so I assumed she was on a mission. So I took in my surroundings. Nothing ever changed in this place. It was always welcoming but I have to dress as Mystogan so I'm not caught by the magic council. Everyone knows it is me, Jellal, though. I search the room, hoping to find clues on where team Natsu went. I see Lucy laying her head on the table next to Levy while she flicked through a pile of books that were next to her. I turn towards the bar. I watch as Natsu and Gray go once again head to head in taunting each other. Stuff like "flame brain" and "ice princess" being said over and over. Erza has got to be here if her whole group is here. She is only as strong as her team that carries her. That's their philosophy. I turn around to talk to Ultear but find her and Meredy gone. Meredy is talking to Juvia. She seems to talk a lot to juvia because of the problem at Tenrojima island. They both learnt a lot as well. I learnt my lesson with fairy tail when I went insane. Fairy tail has good morals and mottos. Like Nakama means family... And stuff.<br>I walk over to the bar and order a drink as I ask Mirajane what's happening. Mirajane is likely to know something.

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?

Mirajane pov  
>What is the luck that Jellal would turn up just after we find out that Ruby is related in someway to him? I would say 10 to 1 but fairy tail has always gotten lucky in the past. "Mystogan" *cough cough* walked up to the bar just a moment ago and asked where our Titania went.<br>"I believe she is in the infirmary." I reply.

Erza pov  
>I watch Ruby move her hand a little closer to mine as I sit next to her in the infirmary. Someone knocks on the door. It must be either Mirajane, Wendy or Master because no one else is brave or stupid enough(apart from Natsu) to disturb my time with this girl. The door opens revealing...<br>Jellal. My mind stops working as soon as it processes his name. I continue to stare at him as he walks over to me and Ruby. Holy Mavis! I scream in my mind. What is he doing here?! I suddenly feel a small hand grab onto my fingers and I look down. Ruby. How could I have forgotten Ruby. I was selfishly thinking only of my self. I gaze at the small red head. Her blue haired streak covering one side of her face.  
>"What happened to her?"<br>I hear Jellal ask. Is he still here?  
>"She fainted." I reply.<br>"That's why your not wearing your armour?"  
>Holy Mavis! I forgot I wasn't wearing any armour. Not that it's bad or anything, and it helps keep Ruby warm when I'm next up her not wearing cold metal. A hand in my face snaps me out of my thought and I react on instinct by punching the stomach of the person who did it. Unfortunately it was Jellal... Again.<p>

Jellal pov  
>I probably shouldn't of waved my hand in her face. If I hadn't I wouldn't of been sent flying by Erza. Let me be the first to tell you not to piss off Erza. I look up from my place on the floor and slowly rise to my feet. Her face has turned as red as her hair. The Erza embarrassed? Reminds me of when team Natsu decided to become actors... But they don't know I was there. In my defense... I don't have a defense. Actually ask Ultear. She would know.<br>Any who... I was talking about Erza.  
>"Are you okay?" I ask.<br>"Yes. But Ruby hasn't woken up since she collapsed 5 hours ago."  
>She talked like she thought I already knew who Ruby was. How would I though? I don't spy on them... Often...<br>"Who is Ruby?"  
>Woah... Wrong answer.<p>

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?

Erza pov  
>What?! How could Jellal forget his own daughter?! I stand up and move away from Ruby. She moved closer to me from where she slept and I gently pat her head. I see red... Figuratively and physically. Ruby's hair is soft and my anger is high. I have a huge rush of adrenaline and I felt myself requip into my "Titania" amour. I suspect that he would've been dead if Mira hadn't of walked in.<p>

Mirajane pov  
>Jellal is probably shaking in his boots. But Erza wouldn't really best up Jellal... Would she? I actually came up here to see if they were making out. Obviously not. Erza starts apologising. I wave at her. She is very honourable and would probably punish herself about reacting like this. I wonder what Jellal did.<p>

Jellal pov  
>What did I do?! It's probably something to do with the girl. Is it that I don't know her? Hmmmmm...<p>

Erza pov  
>I am an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. Of course Jellal doesn't know Ruby. Everyone in the guild only just met her.<p>

Ruby pov  
>I feel mummy and daddy's presence in the room and I slowly open my eyes. There were three in the room. Daddy looked beaten up and mummy looked confused... Again.<p>

Mirajane pov  
>It's rather strange really! If you think about Erza's behaviour it's not, but towards Jellal, who she would probably die for... It's a whole different matter. I notice Ruby has woken up. I wonder why he is peering at them like that.<p>

Ruby pov  
>"Momma?" I ask. "Why are you mad at Daddy?" Normally I would have spoken more formally but I was still feeling weak from the blackness. I shiver involuntarily. It was so cold, and so dark, and so... So... Sad. It was like a dream. A bad dream. I was floating in nothingness with all my thoughts and nightmares closing in around me. I shake my head and look back at mummy. She looks almost shocked? Why is that? Suddenly, I remember what happened this morning. Oh no. I thought it was just a bad dream but now...<p>

Erza pov  
>Momma? As in mother? Me?! She must still be asleep. There is no way... I mean she is Jellal's daughter and Jellal doesn't even like me that way. I look over at Jellal. He is staring at Ruby. I feel so bad for beating him up now that Ruby is awake. I deserve a severe punishment. But as I take one look at Ruby I instantly forget what I was going to do. She is so small, so innocent, she doesn't deserve this.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't usually write these but I wanted to say sorry about updates. You know, homework and assignments. Anyway, sorry again. Trying not to be the people who half finish a fan fic. Anyway, enjoy!**

Jella pov  
>Me? A father? I don't deserve to have a family. At least not after what I have done. I will have to spend my whole life making up for what I did, especially to Erza. I look over at Erza. She is watching The girl. I think her name was Ruby. Erza seems so at peace with the child. I don't think I have ever seen her look so calm. I could stare at her all day. She would be a great mother. But wait! Does that mean Ruby is our child? No. That can't be right. She doesn't even like me. I don't deserve her love. She needs someone who will make her happy. That can't be me.<p>

Mirajane pov  
>Well the cats out of the bag isn't it? Figuratively of course. How cute! Them! A family! I knew it! They are desperately in love with each other. It's pretty obvious. They probably would have gotten together sooner if it weren't for the whole "tower of heaven" thing. Jellal was so stupid. Not just with the madness thing but not forgiving himself. 'Erza is in love with you for crying out loud!' And my poor poor Erza. I know how people think, and my dear, he loves you! *sigh*. They are adults aren't they? They'll work it out. All they need is a nudge in the right direction... And I know exactly how to do it.<p>

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?

Jellal pov  
>I notice Mira take Ruby out of the room. 'Don't you dare hurt my daughter!' Wait... But... She isn't my daughter yet. Well she is. But isn't. If she was wouldn't I know? Maybe she is from Edolas. I've heard this has happened before after Fairy tail disappeared. I turn to Erza. Se seems deep in thought... I wonder what she is thinking about?<p>

Erza pov  
>I have a bad feeling. It always occurs when Mirajane smiles that creepy smile. I mean, normally i would trust her with my life but the way she is acting makes me nervous. Mira took Ruby out of the room. Shes planning something isnt she?<p>

Ruby pov  
>Aunt Mira has told me i have a big part to play in the plan she has come up with. I had better start her plan. Aunt Mira said only I could perform the most important part though... Okay. Deep breath in... And out... Alright. I open the door back into the infirmary. Mommy is still deep in thought and Daddy is staring at Mommy... I MEAN MOTHER! I mean... Mother and Father. Eh-hem.<br>"Ummm. Daddy? Can i stay with you and Mother?" I ask.  
>Daddy looks at me startled. He mustn't have noticed me enter the room. He turns to Mother.<br>"Uhhh. Erza?"  
>"Hmm?" She says.<br>"Ruby wants to stay with you." Daddy says.  
>"Why can't she stay with you?"<br>"Im always on the run remember? I can look after her." He replies.  
>I had better interrupt so Aunt Mira's plan works.<br>"Can i stay with both of you?" I plead.  
>"Pretty pretty pretty pretty please?"<br>Mom-Mother gazes at me. She looks over to Daddy. I wait in baited breath to see if Aunt Mira's plan worked. It all rides in this.

Jellal pov  
>I look between Ruby's hopeful gaze yo the gaze of Erza's. I was kind of hoping that she would ask for me to stay. I don't deserve this little girl to call me Daddy though. I don't deserve Erza to be the mother... if she even is the mother... She wouldn't fall for someone like me.<p> 


End file.
